Adiós
by ChrisVP
Summary: End game spoilers/one shot La Viuda Negra se había ido, tenían que aceptarlo y continuar... pero el legado de Natasha Romanoff seguía vivo y es algo que nadie podrá olvidar.


La grande sala no estaba tan llena, los vengadores se encontraban reunidos junto con uno que otro fuera del grupo, pero parte de la familia vengadora.

No era un día feliz, pero tampoco le podrían decir triste: era un día que se tenía que conmemorar. Tenían que darle sus respetos y una despedida adecuada a su hermana por tantos años y aventuras, Natasha se había sacrificado por ellos y nadie se pudo despedir de ella, la extrañaban muchísimo al igual que a Tony, pero sus muertes eran algo que tenían que conmemorar en honor a ellos y sus vidas, no serían olvidados.

Era algo sumamente sencillo; había una imagen de Natasha en el centro de la sala, había flores a su alrededor y unas pequeñas velas en el suelo. El ambiente era tranquilo, pero también había algo de dolor, dos perdidas seguidas era mucho para ellos, pero necesario. Si bien todos sufrían la muerte de Natasha, quien no podía ocultarlo era Clint, pero eso no lo detuvo para dar unas palabras en honor a su mejor amiga.

Steve tenía que hablar, simplemente lo sentía, aunque le dedicaba palabras todos los días desde su pensamiento, sentía que tenía que sacar algunas de esas palabras en frente de todos.

Se movió hacia el centro, al lado de la imagen de Nat, suspiró y empezó a hablar, manteniendo la cabeza baja unos momentos.

-Entiendo que exista dolor y tristeza en nuestros corazones, después de todo, no solo perdimos gente, amigos, compañeros; perdimos familia, pero recuperamos otra que creíamos nunca más volvería. Todo lo que tenemos ahora se lo debemos a ellos -volteó hacia la imagen de la pelirroja- se lo debemos a ella... sin su entrega, nunca hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de ganar, pero su coraje por salvar al mundo y su amor por su familia, nosotros, hicieron todo esto posible, y es algo que nunca debemos olvidar. No importa si el mundo lo olvida o no lo agradece, indudablemente deberían, pero lo que importa es que nosotros les agradezcamos cada día que despertemos, cada momento feliz, no hay que olvidar que Nat nunca tuvo la vida que se merecía y lo dio todo por nosotros. Así que cada día que vivan, al despertar y así hasta que sus corazones dejen de latir, no se olviden de Nat ni de nadie que lo dio todo por la causa, estoy seguro que nadie muere hasta que la última persona del universo deje de recordar, así que mientras sigamos recordando con nuestros corazones a nuestros héroes: ellos nunca morirán.

Steve dio unos momentos para volver a mirar al suelo mientras se aclaraba la garganta, un nudo se empezó a hacer presente y no quería lidiar con eso. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco, y el se permitió mostrar esa debilidad sin tapujos.

-Sé que es difícil el ya no sentir sus presencias físicas, el ya no ver diariamente a esa persona, ya no compartir platicas, peleas, comidas, risas, lágrimas... y un millón de cosas más que conllevan el vivir con alguien y acostumbrarte a su presencia, el ya no oír sus voces... todo eso será difícil, pero en cuanto aprendamos a vivir así, es cuando sentiremos que siguen con nosotros y sus almas estarán detrás de nosotros todo el tiempo: veremos que realmente siguen vivos, aunque hay que decir adiós a sus cuerpos. Hay que decir adiós a Natasha, nuestra amiga, nuestra familia; y sobre todo agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por nosotros y la humanidad.

Steve se movió al frente y volteó hacia la imagen de Natasha. Esta vez esa era un momento íntimo solo entre él y ella, nadie más dentro de la habitación existió por esos segundos. Era su despedida.

-Adiós Nat... -mencionó acariciando un poco el retrato mientras dejaba que unas lágrimas salieran desesperadas.

Si bien todos los vengadores eran una familia que realmente se amaba y se apoyaba, también es cierto que Natasha fue la única que siempre se quedó con Steve, por cualquier cosa del destino, y desde su primer encuentro, siempre estuvieron el uno para el otro, por lo tanto era inevitable que una relación cercana se hiciera. Steve se daba cuenta que le debía mucho a Natasha y no podía dejar de sentir algo de culpa, había perdido a su hermana; pero ella había cumplido una promesa que Steve hubiese preferido no haber sido así: Le salvó la vida. Steve no quería que Nat le cobrara el favor de hace años en la caída de SHIELD, pero ella si lo hizo, aunque ya le había salvado el trasero como mil veces.

Ahora era el turno de Steve de cumplirle al menos una promesa a Nat.

-Voy a cumplir mi turno de ser feliz, como lo habías dicho. Lo juro. Por ti y por Tony.

Volvió a dejar sus respetos y su cariño por la ex espía antes de retirarse del pequeño altar y establecerse en la pared más lejana, mientras veía como más gente daba palabras, sollozaba o dejaba algo en honor a la Viuda Negra. Lo que más le conmovió indudablemente fue cuando los hijos de Clint se acercaron para despedirse de su tía. Sonrió, porque sabía que la existencia de ellos se debía gracias a ella, y ese regalo es algo que nadie jamás podrá igualar. Casi se sentía patético de tener amigos tan espectaculares y que dos de esos héroes estén muertos, indudablemente el nunca olvidaría a sus amigos.

Un rato después se situaron en el jardín privado del cuartel para depositar lo que quisieran dejar en su memoria y algo que todos los vengadores acordaron dejar como presencia de Natasha: Uno de sus trajes y sus mordidas de viuda. En una toma de decisiones, acordaron hacer una simple pero linda lapida con el nombre de Nat y dejar algo característico de ella en vez de dejar su cuerpo. Cuando Steve fue a su cuarto para buscar uno de sus trajes; fue doloroso. Entre unos cuantos, tomó el que usó para la batalla de Nueva York hace años y lo guardó hasta el día de su funeral. Todos los vengadores tomaban un pedazo de el traje que con delicadeza depositaron en el espacio de tierra cavado y después de una pequeña ceremonia, se concluyó tapando el lugar para después volver dentro de las instalaciones y tener algo como una merienda. Nat adoraba cuando tenían la oportunidad de convivir tantos juntos como pudieran, conmemorar con una pequeña comida la hubiese hecho muy feliz junto a su familia.

Así, los vengadores se despidieron de su otro héroe caído, pero por más que le dijeron adiós y pasaron los años; nadie nunca se olvidó de Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra... de Nat, y ella siguió viviendo eterna y plenamente por el amor de su familia, que nunca murió.


End file.
